Oakheart's Battle Book 1Battles of Life And Death
by Person of Interest Ep.10
Summary: Oakheart and Bluestar are once again mates. Well...they hoped so. When Brokenstar's evil clan, EastClan starts a final war, It's up to Oakheart to chose the fate of all 4 clans...And Bluestar.
1. Chapter 1

_**This was just a story I day dreamed out and decided to write up**_

_**_________**_

Prologue-Plans for War

In a Shadowy forest in ShadowClan territory, 3 cats sat in a circle. One of them, a dark, Scarred tabby, spoke first.

"We will launch our master plan 2 suns from now. I will lead a dozen ShadowClan warriors to attack ThunderClan. Scourge, you take some BloodClan warriors and destroy RiverClan. Tigerclaw, you will be the spy for us. Any questions?"

Another dark tabby with a torn ear spoke up.

"Shouldn't we change our name if we are going to be in the same clan?"

"Yes Tigerclaw" The first tabby replied. "We will be called EastClan, And our empire we shall build."

"Nice name Brokenstar" Tigerclaw said.

"Yes…Nice name! I like it." Scourge put in. "He began chanting. "EastClan!" More warriors emerged. Dozens of them. The forest echoed with chants.

"OK! Let's get this war started!" A white tom with black paws said.

"Blackfoot, you will go with Scourge" Brokenstar meowed.

The warriors lined up.

"Prepare for war" Brokenstar announced. "We will kill all enemies."

____________

_I hope you enjoy. I will type up chapters 1-2 today, and 3-5 tomorrow. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- A Day At The River

Oakheart lazily slashed at the river. His paw swiped up, with a fish caught on its claws.

"15th one yet today!" He said to himself and grinned. He had been catching fish since sun-rise. A tabby with a crooked jaw stepped out of the bushes.

"Ah...Oakheart. Good work brother" He meowed.

"Thanks Crookedstar" Oakheart said back. He looked intently back into the river.

"Crookedstar, There is something I want to talk to you about," He said, sighing.

"What is it?" Crookedstar asked, surprised.

"Bluestar." Oakheart mewed.

"Bluestar???" Crookedstar outburst. "Fine"

"I miss her, brother" Oakheart began. "I wish we could still be mates, but, that could never happen. She was so kind…Beautiful…" His voice trailed off.

"Hey, you still have her kits, Mistyfoot and Stonefur" Crookedstar tried to comfort Oakheart.

"But…I want her!" Oakheart meowed desperately.

Little did they know…He would see her. Soon. Very soon.

"Let's go hunting together" Crookedstar said to him.

Oakheart sighed. "Ok" he replied. The 2 cats walked off together back towards the river. They crouched without a sound. Oakheart swiped at the river and caught a trout. By sun-fall Oakheart had caught 5 fish and Crookedstar 4.

It had been an eventful day. The pair traveled home. When they reached the RiverClan camp, they saw the Clan in confusion.

"What happened?" Oakheart demanded.

"Whiteclaw and Leaopordfur were murdered!" A warrior screeched

_______

In the future, my chapters will be much longer. 1000+words. I have a little writers block.


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter will be very short. Sorry. Next chapter is going to be very long though.**

**Spoiler for book 1:Oakheart will meet Bluestar again. Quote- Little did he[Oakheart] know that he would see her[bluestar] again. Soon. Very soon.**

**______________**

Chapter 2-The Advance

Brokenstar's EastClan warriors were ready for battle. Brokenstar, Tigerclaw, Scourge, Bone, Blackfoot, and Russetfur, all sat on a hill in front of their ranks.

"Are we all ready to conquer the 4 clans?" Brokenstar asked with an evil smile.

"You bet!" Scourge and Bone said in unison.

"Tigerclaw, we will give you till the sun moves a mouse-length to get back to your Clan.

"Yes Brokenstar" Tigerclaw meowed respectfully and ran off.

"Blackfoot, Russetfur, Bone, get back to your warriors." Brokenstar ordered.

The 3 cats ran off. That left Brokenstar and Scourge.

"Scourge, Wipe out RiverClan. I want nothing left, OK?" Brokenstar said.

"Yes" Scourge replied.

"EastClan… ATTACK!" Brokenstar yowled out. Warriors poured forward, Scourge at their head. They ran in a mass towards RiverClan territory.

A few minutes later, the rapidly charging warriors ran into a Kit.

"What clan are you from and who are you?!"

Scourge demanded.

"R-RiverClan. I am Sleekkit" The kit meowed. Scourge ordered Brick to take it hostage. "Keep the fool" he ordered. Then, with a flick of his tail, He led his group into RiverClan territory.

___________

More coming soon!


End file.
